The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie
| runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie is a 1979 Looney Tunes film with a compilation of classic Warner Bros. cartoon shorts and animated bridging sequences, hosted by Bugs Bunny. The bridging sequences show Bugs at his home, which is cantilevered over a carrot-juice waterfall (modeled on Frank Lloyd Wright's "Fallingwater" house in Bear Run, Pennsylvania). Early on, Bugs discusses the wild villains he had co-starred with in his cartoons, which is followed by a tongue-in-cheek sequence depicting the history of comedy and a scene in which Bugs discusses his "several fathers". The latter scene was written by Chuck Jones as a way to debunk fellow animation director Robert Clampett's claims throughout the 1970s that he alone created Bugs, and Clampett's name is notably missing from Bugs's list, as a result of the conflict between Jones and Clampett. The first half of the film consists of classic cartoons (some of which have been shortened with some scenes removed) featuring Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig, Marvin the Martian, and Pepé Le Pew. They include (in order): * Hare-Way to the Stars * Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century * Robin Hood Daffy (shortened) * Duck Amuck * Bully for Bugs * Ali Baba Bunny * Rabbit Fire * For Scent-imental Reasons (shortened) * Long-Haired Hare (shortened) * What's Opera, Doc? * Operation: Rabbit (shortened) The cartoons are followed by a 19-minute compilation featuring the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote, with some 31 gags used from 17 cartoons: * Hip Hip-Hurry! (Intro chase scene with mock-Latin names and the boulder attempt) * Zoom and Bored (The scene where Wile E. gets tricked off a cliff and uses a jack-hammer.) * To Beep or Not to Beep (The lasso scene and the catapult scenes) * Zip 'N Snort (Human Bow and Arrow Scene and the Giant Canon Scene) * Guided Muscle (Human Bow and Arrow Scene and the slingshot scene) * Stop! Look! And Hasten! (The Road-Wall Scenes, ACME Bird Seed on Bridge Scene and the ACME Leg Muscle Vitamins Scene) * Wild About Hurry (ACME Giant Rubber Band Scene) * Going! Going! Gosh! (Slingshot Scene and Wile E. Coyote disguising himself as a woman scene) * Zipping Along (Human-canon Ball Scene and the Wrecking Ball scene) * Whoa, Be-Gone! (Teeter-Totter Scene, the Trampoline Scene and the high wire structure and dons a wheel-head scene) * Hot-Rod and Reel! (Trampoline Scene) * There They Go-Go-Go! (Rock Avalanche Scene) * Scrambled Aches (Spring Coil Scene) * Fast and Furry-ous (ACME Super Outfit Scene) * Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (ACME Bat-Man's Outfit Scene) * Hopalong Casualty (Earthquake Pills Scene) * Beep Prepared (The final cartoon to have the ending scene where Wile E. uses an ACME Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled) The film concludes as the viewers look into the night sky above Bugs' house, passing by various stars and planets. Then, we see the bow-holding Wile E. Coyote-shaped constellation (which is what resulted from the rocket-sled explosion at the end of Beep Prepared), as it then fires its arrow at a Road Runner-shaped constellation (which, predictably, jumps over the arrow). After a "beep-beep", the Coyote stars chase the Road Runner stars into the night. The cartoons and bridging scenes were directed by Chuck Jones and written by Michael Maltese. The backgrounds and animation were contributed by Maurice Noble and Ben Washam. The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie was dedicated to Dorothy Jones, the wife of Chuck Jones, who died not long before the film was released. DVD Release External links * * Category:1979 films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:American animated films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Package films Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner Category:American films Category:1979 animated films Category:1970s American animated films